Una bella equivocacion
by Nikk0
Summary: HitsuHina. Ninguno queria confesarselo al otro, pero un papel cambiara las cosas


Gente ¿Cómo esta? Espero que bien, este fic es sobre HitsuHina. Sin más, **EL FIC**

…

El mas joven de los capitanes se dirigía hacia su escuadrón, se preparaba mentalmente para no ahorcar a su teniente tras descubrir que había hecho esta vez

-"¿Que será esta vez: fuego, desorden, sake, fiesta, sake, alguna idea rara… ya mencione sake?"- pensaba antes de abrir la puerta

Al entrar estaba todo oscuro pero se podía divisar a Rangiku en el sofá durmiendo, cuando se hizo la luz toda la alfombra estaba cubierta de manchas que obviamente eran de sake ya que había muchas botellas del liquido regadas por doquier

-¡MATSUMOTO!- el grito no se hizo esperar pero la respuesta de la susodicha tampoco

-Taicho… ¿Ahora que quiere?- pregunto frotándose la cabeza y con los ojos semicerrados debido a la luz

-Primero limpia todo esto y luego…- dijo dirigiéndose a una montaña de papeles –Termina con todo esto… excepto este- dijo tomando un papel de la pila

-Enano condenado- susurro por lo bajo la rubia

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto dándole una mirada asesina

-N-Nada-a- dijo muerta de miedo

-Iré a dar un paseo- dijo frío y sin emoción

…

El joven capitán se encontraba caminando por el Seireitei revisando el papel que saco de la oficina momentos atrás cuando un pensamiento paso por su cabeza

-"Bueno, esto me dará una excusa para ir a verla"-

-"¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"-

-"Momento… ¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Decirle que a quien?"-

-"En ese orden: yo soy tu y decirle a "ella" que te la amas"-

-"No lo se… talvez…"-

-"Ese es tu problema: "talvez". Tienes que actuar o sino alguien podría adelantársete"-

-"Cállate"-

-"Esta bien, cuando la pierdas no me digas nada"-

Después de la conversación con su "voz que escuchamos cuando ya es tarde", se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de su objetivo: el 5to escuadrón. Al entrar, ella se encontraba allí acomodando el papeleo de su respectivo escuadrón

-Hinamori- dijo al ver que esta no se había percatado de su presencia

-Ah, hola Hitsugaya-kun- dijo mientras se acercaba a el para darle un abraso

-H-Hinamori t-toma esto es pa-ara tu es-escuadrón- dijo dándole el papel totalmente rojo

-Gracias- dijo mientras se reía

-¿Y ahora porque te ríes?- pregunto fingiendo enojo

-Porque te ves muy tierno tartamudeando Shiro-chan-

-B-Bueno me t-tengo que ir y es capitán Hitsugaya-

-Claro, adiós Shiro-chan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Te dije que es…- al ver la cara sonriente de Hinamori no pudo seguir –Olvídalo

…

El peliblanco se pasó casi toda la tarde vagando por el seireitei hasta que llego el ocaso y subió al techo de un edificio para contemplarlo. Luego de unos minutos se encamino hacia su oficina sin nada más que hacer

-Taicho, donde se había metido… me dejo sola con todo el trabajo- dijo haciendo cara de oveja destripada

-Matsumoto, te mereces todo eso y mas- dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en su escritorio

-¿Qué le sucede Taicho?- pregunto la rubia fingiendo estar preocupada para salvarse del papeleo

-¿Acaso no tienes trabajo?- trato de evadir la pregunta con lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Qué es mas importante: un estupido papeleo o la vida de mi Taicho?- pregunto fingiendo estar ofendida

-Tienes razón… vuelve al trabajo- dijo restándole importancia

-¡TAICHO!-

-Esta bien, esta bien te contare- dijo derrotado

…

_En otro lugar…_

-(suspiro) No fue fácil pero termine- dijo la teniente pero cambio su expresión de satisfacción al ver un papel sobre la mesa

-"Es el papel que Hitsugaya-kun me dejo hoy, pero… ¿Por qué me lo dejo si esta dirigido para su escuadrón?"- pensaba confundida –"Será mejor ir a devolvérselo"

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, una vocecita la distrajo

-"¿Cuándo se lo dirás?"-

-"¿Ehh, quien eres?"-

-"¿No es obvio? Soy tu"-

-"Esta… ¿Bien? Pero a que te refieres con…"-

-"Lo sabes claramente… cuando le dirás que lo amas, que quieres hacer "eso" con el"-

-"¿¡EHH! No sabia que tenia ese lado… pero… no se cuando se lo diré"-

-"Aprovecha esta posibilidad, ahora que estas FRENTE a su escuadrón"-

-¿Ehh? ¿Cuándo llegue aquí?"-

-"Mientras hablábamos, ahora concéntrate y dile lo que sientes"-

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando pudo oír una voz desde dentro

-Lo que sucede es que estoy… estoy…-

-"Esa voz es de… Hitsugaya-kun"-

-Vamos Taicho, puede decírmelo-

-"Y esa es de Rangiku-san"-

-Estoy… enamorado-

-"El esta… esta… ¿Enamorado?... Pero ¿De quien?"- esta destrozada por la noticia, podía sentir como los trozos de su corazón caían lentamente hacia la nada

-Al fin Taicho, yo ya estaba pensando que usted…-

-¡Cállate Matsumoto!-

-Esta bien, y ¿Puedo saber quien es la afortunada?-

-Es… Es… Hinamori-

-"S-s-s-soy ¿Y-y-y-yo?" pensaba incrédula

-¿E-es Hinamori?… ¿Momo Hinamori?-

-Así es-

En ese preciso momento abrió la puerta y entonces…

…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona menos esperada

-Momo-chan- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Rangiku

-M-Momo ¿C-cuanto e-escuchaste?- pregunto temeroso

-Lo suficiente- dijo mientras se acercaba el y enredaba sus brazos detrás del cuello de el. El capitán al principio no sabia como reaccionar pero después correspondió gustoso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para atraerla mas a el

-Te amo Momo- dijo una vez finalizado el beso

-Y yo a ti Shiro-chan- dijo mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco

-¡WAAAA! Esto hay que festejarlo, buscare gente y sake, mucho sake- dijo la rubia pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, ya se había marchado

-Esa loca de Matsumoto, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto curioso

-Bueno, venia a devolverte esto- dijo mostrándole el papel

-Pero esto es para TU escuadrón, dice: "Para el 5to escuadrón de parte del 10mo escuadrón"-

-Ups, parece que fue una equivocación je je je- río nerviosa

-Si, pero una muy bella- dijo volviéndola a besar

**FIN**

…

Bueno allí mi 1er fic Bleach espero que les halla gustado. Espero sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas y demás

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
